A Very Interesting Christmas
by edwards-sombra
Summary: Then this beauty was standing in the entrance of the sitting room. I was completely awestruck, until reality hit rock bottom, “Granger!” M for a particual reason...try and guess winkwink
1. Chapter 1

lookie! lookie! a brand new story from me! YAY! does a happy dance this one my friend sleazy b (inside joke) read. she said she liked...but she could've lied to me. oh well...i'll let whoever reads this decide.

disclaimer--i wish i owned harry potter! that would be great...you think i could get tom felton over to my house as my servant if i did own those characters? maybe i'll just go with my original plan and stun him till he falls over unconscious...any who all i own is 2 sticks of gum... (for those of you who have read my other fanfic...i list mr. linty...begins to cry HE WAS TOO YOUNG! drowns herself cause she cried too much)

Draco's POV

I watched her run from Weasel, Potter and Weaselette, saying bye. It was the beginning of Christmas break, in our 6th year, and I had to spend it with my grandmother, who is a witch, but hates using magic. I sighed as I watched her curly brown hair bounce on her shoulders. I admit that Granger has filled out in her body. Those needed curves have come in. I would date her, if she were pureblood.

"Drakie!" I heard my grandmother call me, so I heaved my things and walked towards her.

"Hello, grams." I said as she engulfed me in a tight hug.

"I haven't seen you for months! My, have you grown. Come, come, and let's go back to the house." She walked extremely fast, as if she as in a marathon. I packed her things in her old car and we were off. "So how are things at Hogwart's?" She asked as we pulled out of the station.

"Fine. To be honest, I've been bored lately." I replied, staring at the muggle houses.

"Well, I'll try to make this Christmas break fun. Oh, there is a young lady next door, about your age. Maybe you two should meet. I'm sure you'll have fun with her." She replied.

"Okay what's her name?" I asked.

"I can't remember. I always called her 'Janie'" She replied.

"Okay." The rest of the ride was quiet.

When we got to my grandmother's house, she raced straight off to the phone. "Hello, Jane? Yes, it's Edna from next door. Well, my grandson's here for the holidays and I thought maybe your daughter could meet him…Yes…Okay…All right, then. We'll be over in 15 minutes. Uh-huh, take care. Bye."

"So, I'm meeting her soon?"

"Yes, go put your things upstairs. Your room is the last one, down the hall on the right. Then, we'll have a snack, then go." I nodded and headed upstairs. Maybe this break won't be so bad after all.

15 minutes later, we were standing in front of the house next door, waiting for the lady named, Jane. Suddenly, the door swung open and a slender young woman stood there, smiling.

"Oh, Edna, you didn't tell me he was this handsome!" She squealed.

"I guess I forgot. Anyway, this is my grandson, Draco. Draco, this is Jane,"

"Please, just call me Jane. But try not to get too confused, my daughter's nickname is 'Janie'. Come in, I'll go get her." She replied, showing us to the sitting room. We sat down and Jane ran off to get her daughter. "Janie?"

"Yeah, mum?" That voice, it sounds so familiar.

"Come here. I want you to meet Miss Edna's grandson." She yelled back up the stairs.

"Okay, hang on." Why does it sound so familiar?

Then this beauty was standing in the entrance of the sitting room. I was completely awestruck, until reality hit rock bottom, "Granger!"

Her smile faded, "Malfoy?"

"Oh, so you know each other, already?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, school." Granger mumbled.

"You go to Hogwart's, too? I had no idea! I went there myself." Grams said standing up. I was already standing form when Granger walked in. "What house are you in, Miss Granger?"

"Gryffindor." She replied.

"Ah, yes. Draco's in Slytherin, so you must not talk much. Those two houses are rivals. Well, maybe we can change that this Christmas." Grams smiled to the both of us. Personally, I don't think Granger and I could ever be friends.

this is short but review and i PROMISE i'll write more


	2. Chapter 2

there's a little OOC in this chapter but oh well! i'm soooooooooo sorry i haven't reviewed! please don't kill me. you seewe had a test in history, english, algebra, spanish, AND our teachers are beginning to remind us that mid-terms are coming up...even for chorus!

any who...hope ya like this!

disclaimer: i spent all my money so all i own is a cell phone, paper, and mabe 2 pens. i don't own harry potter...j.k.rowling does...i just like to twist the plot...a lot

* * *

After that little meeting, my grandmother sat me down for a chat, back at our house. "Now, Draco, please at least try to make friends with Janie. I know that you two are rivals at school, but try to talk to her. You never know, you might like her."

"I highly doubt that." I muttered under my breath, but sadly she heard me.

"Draco, tell me what's so **_horrible _**about Miss Hermione Granger?" She asked as she sat across from me.

"She's a bloody know it all, nobody can stand her except the Weasley's and Harry Potter. I hate her." I said.

"That sounds like you're just jealous of her grades. There's another reason isn't there?"

"Sheisamudblood." I said really fast and really quiet.

"What?"

"She's a bloody mudblood!" I yelled.

"Draco, never ever listen to your father. He's bad news. He was not my favorite son."

"How'd you know father taught me that?"

"Because he called one of his old friends that after he got Head Boy and your father didn't." She pointed out.

"But, dad told me that he was Head Boy. Why would he lie?" I wondered.

"Your father wanted to be great." She stated simply. "Now, could you please try and be nice to Hermione? Please?"

"Fine, I'll try. But that doesn't mean that she'll be nice back." I replied. Then walked to my room. I jumped on my bed and just rested.

I must've fallen asleep, because a loud pounding sound came from my door, and when I looked at the clock, it was 7:34. "Come in." I mumbled.

The door creaked open and Granger stood there, "Uh, hi." She said quietly.

"Hey." I sat up and ruffled my hair, "Let me guess your mother gave you a 'What's so bad about Draco?' talk, didn't she?" She nodded. "Yeah, my grams did that too." There was an awkward silence. "Close my door."

"Why?" She seemed scared.

"Because I hate my grams spying on me all the time. I get that enough at home." Relief replaced her scared face. Another awkward silence.

"Uh, do you mind if I turn on the radio?" She asked.

"The what?"

"The radio." She walked over to a shelf with a box on them. "This." She pointed to the box.

"Oh, sure." She turned it on and this weird song came on:

Are we the last living souls?  
Are we the last living souls?  
Are we the last living souls?  
Are we the last living souls?

Take a gun  
Or how you say  
That's no way you behave

Just a law, a new begin  
Sing a song that doesn't sin  
And it grows  
Hey, you know

Are we the last living souls?  
Are we the last living souls?  
Are we the last to get away to some another day?  
Do we know  
Well, we know  
Doesn't seem to be complete

Are we, are we the last living souls?  
Are we the last living souls?  
Are we the last living souls?  
Are we the last living souls?

Get up, get up, get up, get up...

What you say?  
Cause all I was on  
I got it down wrong  
I see myself to get  
And the Lord, seeing all now  
Can you take us in  
The part that comin' on  
The coldest man doesn't see it's all

We go to the car  
I see you walk to the far  
And when you get there do you see  
You fit the last you need on me

Cause we're the last living souls  
We're the last living souls  
Yeah, we're the last living souls  
We're the last living souls…

"That was 'Last Living Souls' by Gorillaz at our number two spot on the countdown." A voice came out of the box called a radio.

"Weird muggle crap." I muttered. There was more silence.

"Hey, Draco? Do you wanna go get a hot chocolate or something? I know of a coffee shop that takes like 5 minutes to walk there." She used my first name. Weird.

"All right, Hermione." She gave me a weird look as I stood up to go down stairs. "What? You used my first name, I guess it won't hurt if I use yours." I smirked and her cheeks had a slight pink color to them.

We headed down stairs and I told grams we were heading out. She gave me a wink and I sighed and rolled my eyes. We quickly headed out and down the street, Hermione in the lead.

We walked in silence for about five minutes until we stood in front of a coffee shop called 'In This World'. I stood there staring at it. It looked questionable. Suddenly a hand slipped into mine and a voice came into my head, "Come on or are you going to stare at the shop all day." Hermione smiled at me, obviously not realizing that her hand was holding onto mine. Oh well, I'll go along with it, for today.

She pulled me into the coffee place and it seemed kind of dreary, but I liked it. It reminded me of the dungeons at Hogwart's. Cool. There was music playing from the other side of the shop. It was loud and sounded angry. I am really liking this place. Hermione pulled me to the bar, ordering a mocha latte. She turned to me and asked what I wanted.

I turned to the lady behind the counter and said, "Same as her." Hermione paid because I had no idea how to use muggle money and we headed out. I wanted to stay and check it out more but I gave in and followed her out of the shop. "By the way, what is this?" I asked looking at the cup in my hand.

She giggled; I like that giggle, "Just drink it." She smiled and sipped at her drink. I sipped it and immediately liked it, except for the fact that it practically burned my mouth. "By the way, it's not like the wizard world, the latte doesn't come to your temperature liking." She giggled again, but then her face dropped.

"What?" She pointed forward. I saw a guy about our age. He had brown hair with blond streaks and he was about my height. "Who's that?"

"He's my ex-boyfriend, Mark. He still likes me though and it bugs the living crap out of me." He must've spotted her because the boy called 'Mark' waved and ran up to us.

"Herms! How've you been?" He gave her a hug and I could tell she didn't like it at all.

"Fine, Mark." She hugged him back, awkwardly. He let go, finally, and noticed me.

"Who's this?" He pointed to me.

Before she could answer, "I'm her boyfriend, Draco. Draco Malfoy." I put my arm around Hermione and she gave me a questioning look, but she went along with it.

"Yeah, he goes to that boarding school I told you about and his grandmother lives next door so he's here for the holidays." She placed her arm around my waist and smiled. It wasn't a smile that was forced onto her face, but a smile that looked like it belonged there, forever.

"Oh, okay. Well, sorry to cut this reunion short but I have to work at my mum's shop today. Bye Herms. Draco." Then he ran off behind us. We walked on until we turned the corner, then she let go of me. I suddenly felt cold and empty. Weird.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked.

"I saw your face, you really didn't like that hug or him and I guess it was just a reaction. And I admit I was a little jealous." I muttered the last part.

"What?" She said. I could tell she was trying to hide her smile.

"I'm not saying it again." I crossed my arms.

"Say it."

"No." I can't believe I'm having a fight with her. It was only a playful fight too.

"Say it!" She poked me in the side and I leaped into the air.

"How'd you know my ticklish spot?" I asked. **teehee...drakie has a ticklish spot**

"What, did you really think your grandma never talked about you? She won't shut up! I know a lot of things." She smirked.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Tell me what you said and I'll tell you something she told me." She smirked again, this time in defeat.

"Fine, I said that I admit I was jealous seeing you two hug. Happy? Now tell me something." I replied.

"Um, I don't think so." She turned around and started to walk off.

"What? Hey wait a second, get back here!" She turned to me, smiled, waved, then turning to run, tossing her cup into the garbage can. I ran after her, tossing my cup into the same can. "Get back here!"

She giggled and yelled back, "You're gonna have to catch me!" She ran pretty fast and soon, I couldn't find her. I stopped to catch my breath, when I heard a squeak from the side. I turned and saw Hermione sitting on a small piece of wood, going back and forth, and steadily gaining height. I walked over and stared at her. She looked beautiful.

"What are you doing?" I asked, standing beside her.

"Swinging." She said. Then she let go of the chains holding the piece of wood and went flying towards the ground. I was beginning to panic, until she landed on to her feet, very gracefully.

Then she bent over and picked up some snow from the ground. I was too dazed to realize what she was about to do, but she threw the snowball at me, right in my face. I wiped the snow from my face and saw her giggling. She sighed, spread her arms, fell into the snow and lay there. I walked over and kneeled down next to her.

"Are you gonna tell me?" I asked.

She looked like she was thinking, "No."

"Okay." I sighed and began to tickle her sides. She squealed under my arms, "You gonna tell me?"

She laughed and tried to pry my hands off of her sides, "No!" She managed to get out.

"Your choice." I tickled her more even though she was begging me to stop. "Tell me."

"Fine, fine! Your grandmother told me that you've had a stuffed bear since you were born and slept with it every night and that it's name was Wa-Wa." She spilled out. I stopped and she gasped for air. She looked me in the eye and said, "You're evil."

"I know." I smirked, and without thinking leaned down and kissed her. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away, but wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back.

She pulled away and looked into my eyes, "You know, I've always had a crush in you."

"Well, of course, I mean, who wouldn't?" I smirked and she giggled. "Should we head back to the house?"

"I don't want to go home. I want to stay with you." She let go of me and lay in the snow.

"Well, come by at about 11:30. My windows right by a ladder. Just climb up and knock." She smiled. I think that meant 'okay'. "Come on, before your clothes soak straight through." I stood up and helped her up too. We walked back to the house in silence, not an awkward silence, but a nice silence, hand in hand.

We stopped at our houses and I kissed her, "Until tonight." I took one last look at her and then turned and walked away, leaving her in front of her house.

"So how was it?" My grams asked as soon as I got in the house.

"Fine. You were right grams, Hermione isn't that bad." I smirked and walked up stairs, tossing my jacket on my desk as I got to the room.

* * *

WELL...? like? don't like? tell me in reviews...oh and i also need ideas for more things in the rest of the story. i could really use help from you SLEAZY BEE and LENNIE! otay...well, just review please. 


	3. That night and stuff like that

let me guess...you all hate me for taking so fuckin long to update, right? well, i'm mentally kicking my self too. a lot has happened you know: break-ups, smoking, failing algebra, failing spanish (when technically i'm bilingual) so you know just usual shit...oh and getting a piercing that my mom had no idea about! so now that i've bored you into oblivion i shall present to you the 3rd chapter of Interesting Christmas! Enjoy:D

* * *

It was only 9:30 and I was bored. I began to draw on my arm with a stick muggles called a 'pen'. I drew a snake on my hand, wrapping around my wrist in a bracelet way.

I had just finished the last part of the scale on the snake. My drawings always had to have plenty of detail. I looked at the clock and it was 10:59, Hermione should be coming over soon. Then there was a tap on my window. I ran over to it and found Hermione with her eyes closed shut, gripping the ladder. I opened the window and let her in. She let out a breath and calmed down a but. "Scared of Heights?" Although it was more of a statement.

"Terrified." She walked over and laid down on my bed, still trying to even out her breathing. Suddenly, she perked up, "Did you bring _Wa-Wa_?" She asked with a smirk spreading across her face.

"Why do you ask?" I replied, walking over to the bed and sitting next to her.

"Because your '_grams'_ said that you couldn't sleep without it." She replied. I looked down in defeat and reached under my pillow for my bear. I pulled it out and she gasped. "It's so cute!"

"It's not that 'cute. The ear is missing from when I got a hold of my dad's wand and an eye's missing from when I tried to eat it. Plus, it's got a lot of stitches on it from all the times he ripped." I looked up from my bear and saw her trying not to laugh, "What's so funny?"

"You tried to eat the bear's eye!" Then she broke out in a fit of giggles. I quickly put a silencing charm over the whole room. Luckily I was seventeen. She quickly calmed down and looked at my wrist. She leaned over and traced the snake with her finger, giving me shivers. "I didn't know you could draw that good."

I reached for her hand, "There are a lot of things that you don't know about me." I replied. She looked up at me and I bent down and kissed her. We pulled away simultaneously, and she yawned, "Come on, bed time." She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "Put back that lip and climb in."

"Uh, Draco? I need some pajamas." She said quietly. I smirked, went to my dresser and pulled out some pants with snitches on them and a huge shirt. I tossed them at her and pointed to the bathroom. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

I climbed into my bed and waited for Hermione to come back. Then, the door to the bathroom opened and Hermione stepped out. She looked like she was swimming in my clothes. I resisted my urge to snicker, but instead replaced it with a smirk.

"And what, pray tell, are you smirking about, Mr. Malfoy?" She said, placing her hands on her hips.

"You in my clothes. You look like you're swimming in them." Then I did snicker. She walked over and playfully smacked my arm. "Ouch, that hurt." I rubbed my arm and proceeded to stick out my bottom lip, "Please, don't give me any flashbacks to 3rd year. That really hurt."

"Aw, poor baby." She said in a baby tone. How childish can you get? She slid under the cover and laid her head on my chest, "Good night."

"What? No good night kiss?"

"Fine." She replied. Then she sat up and kissed me gently o the lips.

"Thank you." I smiled, "Now you can go to bed." She smiled back ad lay down on my chest again. Soon, we were both asleep.

The next morning, somehow, Hermione was on her side away from me and I was spooning her. I slowly and quietly got up and out of bed. As I neared the door, I looked back at Hermione and smiled. She was beautiful. I wonder if this relationship will still be like this when we go back to Hogwart's. My friends would probably disown me for associating with a muggle-born, but what about her friends? I sighed and left the room to go downstairs.

When I reached the kitchen, I was surprised to find Grams making tea at the counter. "Morning Draco." She said, without turning around. I think she has eyes in the back of her head, "You and Hermione sleep well?"

I froze in my tracks when she said that, "Hermione?" I tried playing the innocent child, but it didn't work

"Oh please, I raised you dad," Good point. "Plus, I heard giggling last night and if that was you then I'm scared." I smiled, walked over and kissed Grams on the cheek.

"Thanks for being understanding, Grams."

"Well, here, take these up to Janie. That poor girl must be starving; she's such a stick." She passes me a plate of fruit, then proceeded to shove me up the stairs.

I walked in just as Hermione was sitting up. "Morning, Love." I said, placing the fruit on the bedside table.

"I thought you left me or something." She mumbled, obviously still half asleep.

I chuckled, "Never." I leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips. "So, what're are we going to do today?" I asked, eating a strawberry.

She yawned, "I don't know." She rubbed her eyes in a childish manner then perked up, "I want you to meet my friend, Meg! She's amazing! Then we can go to the club with her and her boyfriend, Luke. What time is it?"

"It's about 9:30, why?" I ate another strawberry and saw that she was watching my lips. I smirked on the inside and began to eat the strawberry very slowly. She licked her lips, then bit her lips. "Hermione, close your eyes." She closed them, "Open you mouth." She slowly opened her mouth, hesitantly. I placed a strawberry in her mouth and she bit down. She moaned in pleasure, quietly. I took my hand away and moved slightly. Her eyes were still closed so I took this moment to kiss her passionately. She didn't hold back and immediately kissed me.

She tasted like strawberries and I loved it. Slowly, she pulled away and I opened my eyes. She still had her eyes close, and then she opened them. "Amazing." She whispered.

"I know I am." I replied. She rolled her eyes. "So, what exactly are we doing today?"

"Um, we're going to call Meg and Luke after I get the guest room ready for my little cousin Josh, because my family is coming up for holidays." She replied as she began to get out of bed.

"How old is your little cousin?"

"He's 3, but he's very good at hiding and getting himself into trouble."

"Sounds like me."

"Sadly."

"Hey!" I got up to tickle her, but she ran to the bathroom with her clothes and shut the door. I could hear her laughing on the other side, "Be glad I'm a gentleman or else I'd barge in there right now." I walked over to my dresser and picked out some clothes. I wore a dark green sweater and black pants. Then I put on my silver chain with a dragon and snake pendant on from my mother.

I looked at the necklace and saw all the abuse my mother had to go through. Then I heard the door open. I turned and saw Hermione walk out still smiling. I pushed away the thoughts of my mother and smiled back at her.

"Well, if we're going to get a room ready, then let's go." I started towards the door when Hermione grabbed my hand.

"What about you r grandmother?" She asked. I could tell she was afraid of being caught.

"She already knows you're here." Her eyes went wide, "Don't worry, she doesn't care. She's the one who gave me the tray of food for you." She gave me a worried look. "Don't worry, love." I bent down and kissed her forehead, nose, and then her mouth. "We'll be okay."

"I'm trusting you." She whispered. I took her hand and walked downstairs.

"Bye, Grams!" I yelled from the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked from the kitchen.

"Hermione's."

"Oh, okay. Bye Drakie. Bye Janie."

"Bye, Miss Edna." Hermione said, blushing slightly. Hermione quickly ran out the door and to her house. I followed her, right on her heels.


End file.
